Turbo's New Pet
by Samracheltang88
Summary: Turbo kidnaps Jet to be his pet.
1. Chapter 1

It was a friday night in Litwak's Arcade and the Arcade was closed. In Turbotime, Jet, one of the blue twins was at home preparing himself to go to bed. After he brushed his teeth, he went to his bed and fell asleep shortly. As his brother, Gear was sleeping in the next room, Jet knew he was safe. But after thirty minutes, a noise from the living room was heard. Jet woke up , left his room and investigated where the noise came from. As he looked around in the living room, something struck him from behind. Before he could react, Jet was knocked out unconcious and everything went black...

After what seemed to be hours, Jet woke up and found himself not in his living room. But he was lying in another person's living room on a couch. "Hello? Where am I? Could you tell me where this place is?" He asked.

Just then, some familliar footsteps were heard and it came from no one other than Turbo. "Hope you had a nice sleep, losther," Turbo smirked. He had his hands behind his back and was smiling evily. "What do you want with me, Turbo?" Jet asked as he got up frightened. "I had Thomething for you," Turbo said "Oh. Uhhh... What is it, Turbo?" Jet asked as he shivered in fear. "Close your eyes now," Turbo commanded. Jet did as he was told. As he did, he heard something close around his neck. Jet opened his eyes and saw a black metal collar around his neck. There was even a name tag 'loser' and a leash attached to it. "W-what the?!" Jet gasped. "Ha ha ha you fool. You're my pet now, Jet!" Turbo said with an evil grin.

Turbo grabbed one end of the leash and yanked it hard. As he did, Jet was pulled off from the couch and was dragged along the ground. "My little loser pet. You are going to do what I tell you to do," Turbo said sarcastically. "You are to stay on all fours until I say you can stand on two feet." Jet nodded in submission.

"Now, let's head off to the park," said Turbo as he grabbed a tennis ball, and pulled Jet hard by the leash to the park. At the park, Turbo threw the tennis ball into the distance and said, "Come on, loser pet. Get the ball with your mouth." Jet unwillingly run off on his hands and knees to where the tennis ball was thrown. He picked up the ball in his mouth in humiliation and ran back to Turbo. Some people saw what was happening and were shocked. Others laughed at the scene before them.

"Good boy, Jet. Now, let's go home," Turbo said as he placed his hand on Jet's helmet and patted him. Then, Turbo pulled Jet to the former's home. At home, Turbo took out a dog bowl and filled it with dog food. "Now, Jet. Eat up the food. If you don't finish the food, there will be consequences. Jet reluctantly bent down and licked some of the dog food with his tongue. The food tasted horrible. So horrible that he choked and threw up. "You! How dare you throw up. Finish this food now or there will be consequences!" Turbo commanded as he smacked Jet behind his head. Jet reluctantly continued to eat all the gross dog food in the bowl. After eating, he felt very queasy.

"That's a good boy now," Turbo said. Then, he pulled Jet into his living room. Turbo sat on his favourite arm chair and turned on the television movie. It started to play his favourite television drama, Hawaii Five O. "Hey, Jet, my loser pet. Lick the soles of my shoes," Turbo ordered. Jet stuck his tongue and started to lick Turbo's shoe soles. He was humiliated to lick his rival's shoes. As he licked, he felt dirt on his tongue. Jet wanted to spit the dirt out. But was scared of the consequences. "That's a good boy," Turbo smirked. He had gotten what he wanted in his life. And it will not go away from him.


	2. Chapter 2

At Jet and Gear's House, Gear woke up from his sleep. He went to the bathroom and got himself ready for the day. After getting ready, he walked to the kitchen and prepared some waffles and berries for breakfast. Then, he placed it on the table. "Alright. Now to call Jet to wake up for breakfast. He's such a sleepy head," Gear said. "Jet, get up! It's time for breakfast! Get your butt out of bed!" he called. But nobody responded. "Jet, you get your butt up! Breakfast is on the table!" Gear yelled. Still, there was no response. "That's it, Jet. You asked for it!" Gear shouted as he ran up to Jet's room and flung the door open. But when he got in, Gear was shocked. His brother, Jet was gone from his bed. "Oh, no! Jet! Where are you? Are you playing peekaboo last night?" Gear said in fear. He started to search the cupboard. But Jet wasn't there. Gear exited the room and searched all around his house for his brother. But there was no sight of Jet anywhere.

Gear was worried. 'Where could my brother be?' he wondered. Meanwhile, Turbo resumed to torture Jet and made him do humiliating things against his will. He made him eat gross food, made him collect his newspaper with his mouth and other humiliating tasks. And whenever he failed to do whatever he was told, Turbo would beat him with a rolled up newspaper. And worse of all, That afternoon, Turbo dragged Jet to his bathroom, removed his helmet, stuck his head in the toilet bowl and flushed it. And whenever Jet tried to escape, he could not. He was still grabbed. Then, he pulled him out and put his helmet back on. Poor Jet! How he wished for this torture to end once and for all. But it never seemed to end.

Later, Turbo took Jet for a walk. "Now, my loser pet. We're going on a walk and you are to stay on all fours," Turbo said with a smirk on his face. Jet nodded with humiliation. He then consented to walk on his hands and knees. On the other side, Gear was trying to find Jet when the former saw something shocking. Passing by him, Gear saw Turbo pulling his twin brother on a leash. "No! Not my brother!" Gear shouted in fear. He then went up to Turbo and ordered, "Turbo, you let my brother go!" "No. He's my loser pet now," Turbo retorted. "He's my brother. Now I will ask you this one time. Let my brother go or else..." Gear threatened. "No. Not going to do it," Turbo said. "Fine. If that is what it is going to be. Then you need this," Gear said. He started to punch Turbo on his stomach. "Ouch. That really hurts," Turbo groaned as he grabbed his stomach again. Gear didn't care and punched him on the cheek. "That is what happens if you mess with my brother. Now stay away from us forever!"

Gear then turned to Jet and asked, "Are you okay, Jet?" "It was awful. I was forced to eat dog food and other gross things. I even had to do a lot of humiliating things for Turbo before you came to help me," Jet replied with tears from his eyes. "It's okay, brother. You're with me now," Gear said. He then removed the collar from Jet and the two hugged. Then they went home.


End file.
